Recently there has been increased attention placed on the increased and unwanted presence of bed bugs in hotels and even in private homes.
While the use of carbon dioxide as an attractant for bed bugs is known, the use and handling of carbon dioxide presents certain dangers. As a result, there remains a need for a safe, lockable, easily used apparatus for the monitoring of bed bugs.